Fools In Love
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel have a mostly quiet life in the suburbs. This is a Post S7 Destiel/Sabriel verse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I thought I'd try my hand at Sabriel, so don't hate, this is my first time writing the ship.**

* * *

"Sam," Gabriel pants between kisses. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Mm?" Sam manages, his fingers digging bruises into the archangel's hips, the press of Gabriel's ass against his erection driving him insane. They'd been making out on the couch for a good half hour and if things didn't escalate soon he was going to scream.

Gabriel seemed to get that, and he pulled away, balancing his weight closer to Sam's knees, putting some distance between them while remaining on his lap. "I'm serious kiddo."

That was enough to pull Sam out of the haze of lust that generally surrounded him in Gabriel's presence. "You're never serious. What's up?" he asked warily.

Gabriel gnawed on his lip for a moment, his thumbs idly rubbing distracting circles on Sam's thighs. "I was thinking maybe we could…" he trailed off for a moment before muttering something unintelligible.

"Maybe we could what?" Sam prodded.

"Maybe we could… Bond?" Gabriel asked, the last word coming out as a squeak. Sam wanted to kiss the nervousness off the archangel's face, it was something he wasn't accustomed to seeing there.

"Bond? What exactly does that mean?"

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip some more. "It's kinda like marriage for angels. Except it's more than that it binds two mates together permanently. And when sealed with a Joining, or in our case, sex, the bond is intensified so it is a literal bond, we would be able to feel each other, my grace and your soul. And when your mortal life ends we would still be together," Gabriel explained, the words pouring out of him in a flood.

"Marriage," Sam said slowly, stuck on the word.

Gabriel grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda."

Sam swallowed thickly. "Permanently," he said, moving on from marriage and now fixating on that word.

Gabriel's grin was gone now. "Look, I'll just give you some time to think about it and if you don't want to, well, we can pretend that I never said anything," he said as he started to climb off Sam.

"No, no wait," Sam said, tugging him back down. "It was just a lot to take in ok? But… Yeah. I want to bond with you."

Gabriel gave him a brilliant smile. "Yeah?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. What do we have to do? Can an angel and a human even do it?"

"I don't think a normal human could. But you're an archangel's vessel, that makes you different, so it'll work. Now, first we have to get to your bedroom," Gabriel said, and one rustling of wings later they were on Sam's bed, Gabriel now straddling his hips. "First I'm gonna have to mark you, body and soul to show that you're mine. It's gonna hurt, I'm not going to lie, but the pain fades fast and then comes the good part," he said with a lascivious wink.

"I've been to hell, Gabe, I can handle a little pain," Sam pointed out to him, shucking off his plaid button up and tossing it in the floor, laying back in just a dark blue t-shirt.

Gabriel arched and eyebrow at him. "I know you can handle pain kiddo, I'm just warning you because this will be soul deep," he held up a hand before Sam could protest. "I know, I know, your torture in hell _was_ soul deep, I just want you to know what you're getting into."

Sam leaned up on his elbows and kissed Gabriel softly on the lips, little more than a lingering peck. "Do it," he ordered.

"Bossy," Gabriel grinned, pushing Sam back down and claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, his hand creeping up under the hem of Sam's shirt. Sam sighed into Gabriel's mouth, the warm weight of the archangel's hand on his belly comforting.

But then Gabriel pushed and Sam had to bite back a scream at the intense heat he felt, so much like what he went through in Lucifer's Cage. His hands came up and clamped down on Gabriel's biceps with what would be near-crushing force for a human. He gritted his teeth to keep in any noise of pain or protest. Then the heat seared through to his soul and he thought he was going to black out or die, maybe both.

But then it was gone. Gabriel and Sam both gasped for breath, fine sheens of sweat covering their bodies. Gabriel bowed his head, pressing his forehead to Sam's. "You ok kiddo?" he panted.

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice. After another few moments of gasping for breath he finally spoke. "You weren't exaggerating."

Gabriel winced. "I'm sorry. If there were another way-"

"No, no it's fine now," Sam hurried to assure him. "I don't feel any different though. I mean, my stomach's a little tender, but I don't feel attached to you or anything."

"That's because we haven't Joined yet. If you were an angel there would be a melding of our graces, very boring, very platonic stuff. With us it's gotta be sex. It's as close as humans can get to being one with someone."

"Now sex, that's something I like," Sam said with a sly smile.

"Ditto," Gabriel growled, bending down to nip at Sam's throat. In moments Sam's pants and underwear were across the room, along with all of Gabriel's clothes. Sam was still in his t-shirt but Gabriel's hand was on his cock, so he wasn't thinking about that.

He moaned, his hips thrusting himself into Gabriel's hand. The archangel leaned over him, and Sam heard him fumbling around in his bedside table for a moment before he pulled back, lube in hand. He rose up on his knees as he slicked his fingers up, his hand disappearing behind him. Sam watched in awe as Gabriel's face turned into the picture of ecstasy as he worked his own fingers inside him. Sam wrapped his long fingers around Gabriel's cock, flushed red and bobbing against his stomach. The archangel moaned, pushing his hips first up into Sam's grip and then down onto his fingers, his lips parting with pleasure.

Sam groaned just watching him fall apart like that. "Love you like this," he said. "I just love you," he amended. Distantly he knew how strange it was for him to love the trickster, after everything he'd put Sam and Dean through, but he'd come through, in the end, and died for them. And then showed up a few years later and kicked some Leviathan ass, so maybe it wasn't so strange after all.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Gabriel gripped the base of his dick, lining him up before basically dropping straight down, eliciting loud moans from both of them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how big you are," Gabriel gasped, rocking his hips a little as he took a moment to adjust to Sam's girth.

"You're making me blush," Sam teased, tangling his fingers in Gabriel's hair and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Gabriel reluctantly pulled away, his hips beginning a steady rise and fall, the muscles in his thighs quivering with exertion. Sam moaned, thrusting upward to meet Gabriel.

Then something else began to happen. Sam began to feel a strange sensation, after a moment figuring out that it seemed to be coming from a place deeper inside him than his physical self could go, much like the intense heat earlier, when Gabriel had marked his soul.

"Gabe," he gasped, his eyes wide.

"I feel it," Gabriel answered, his eyelids fluttering shut as he rode Sam slowly. The sensation grew, it became a sort of euphoria that left him gasping for breath, and he could feel himself reaching out for Gabriel, but not with his hands, with himself, with what he is. His essence, if he wanted to sound all New Age about it.

Gabriel must have been reaching out with his grace as well because there was a sudden spark and then the two were touching, Sam's soul and Gabe's grace. Tentative touches, exploring each other for a moment before they collided, becoming one. The second it happened both Sam and Gabriel came, their orgasms more powerful than any they had ever experienced before.

Gabriel slid off him, falling onto his back beside him, their fingers tangled together and Sam wondered dimly when that had happened before he was distracted by the joy Gabriel was feeling.

"Whoa," he said out loud.

"You feel my happiness, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sam said breathlessly. "Can you feel me?"

Gabriel nodded. "A little bit of fear, understandable, and a ridiculously sappy and adorable amount of love."

Sam blushed a little before he felt a shift, and the joy from Gabriel intensified, morphing into something else - he sucked in a breath, looking at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"That's the same thing I'm feeling from you kiddo," he said quietly, a smile plastered onto his face, his eyes soft.

"Wow," Sam whispered.

Gabriel let out a little breath, tucking himself into Sam's side. "How's your stomach feel?"

"Warm where your hand was."

Gabriel nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah, it'll probably feel warm until the mark settles down."

Sam glanced at him. "Is it an actual mark?"

"Yeah. I put it somewhere where most people aren't gonna be able to see it," he said, plucking at the hem of Sam's t-shirt. "Wanna take a look?" Sam nodded and Gabriel raised the shirt.

Sam took one look at the mark and burst out laughing. "That's the mark? The thing that's basically a big 'hands off he's mine'?"

Gabriel looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

Sam looked down at his stomach again, taking in the handprint, his belly button nestled between Gabe's thumb and index finger, the rest of his fingers splayed out across his abdomen. "Dean's gonna be _pissed._"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh wow, I actually wrote a Part 2. And there's actually probably going to be more. I plan to make this a verse :D Also, I changed the name because I think it just works so much better than Fool For Love, which was good, this is just better.  
**

* * *

Sam is not an unhappy person.

This, of course, has not always been true, in fact for the first thirty years of his life it was quite the opposite.

But now he has a relatively quiet life, relatively quiet in that there were no impending apocalypses and very few monsters out for his blood. Considering how his life used to be, it's undoubtedly peaceful. It's damn great when you factor in the house he's a partial owner of, and the archangel he has for a boyfriend. Boyfriend? Partner? Mate? What is the proper term for an archangel whose grace is molded to your soul?

Sam shakes his head and sighs, blinking up at the full moon as he stretches his long limbs, the hammock in their backyard swaying beneath him. It's incredible to have a backyard, a small area of grass and maybe a couple of trees that you can call your own. Cas is going to put a garden in, just a handful of rows where they'll grow some tomatoes or something.

Sam glances up at their house, a small two story in a nice neighborhood. The only light in the house is a soft glow coming from the window in the den, indicating that their tv is on. He feels a pang of jealousy. Cas and Dean are probably watching a movie together, Dean pretending that they aren't cuddling on the couch. Gabriel's off making sure that the few angels Cas didn't massacre are behaving themselves, not getting any ideas on taking over. Gabe's the only archangel left and since there's still no word on God he's in charge. Which means he's not around as often as Sam would like.

He's comforted by what he feels from Gabriel through their bond, he misses Sam as much as Sam misses him.

So no, Sam is not an unhappy person. He's just kind of lonely.

He's pulled from his thoughts when a dark shape emerges from their back door. Sam squints and sees it's Dean, carrying two bottles of beer and manhandling a lawn chair over to him.

"Hey, thought you were with Cas," Sam said, taking the beer when Dean offered it.

Dean sat down in the lawn chair, stretching his legs out beneath the hammock. "Yeah, then he turned it to a documentary about ducks or something, so it was either fall asleep or come out here, and well, I miss spending time with my little brother."

Sam pretended to be shocked. "Was that an emotionally driven statement Dean?"

"Weird right? I think this domestic shit's getting to me," Dean said, half joking. But Sam could see the truth in Dean's eyes, he wasn't used to being in one place for so long and it was making him antsy.

"I'll call Bobby tomorrow, see if he's got any cases," Sam said, taking a pull from his bottle.

Dean nodded. "Good ole low level fuglies, thanks to them there's always gonna be something needs killing."

"Yup," Sam said, crossing his arms behind his head. He didn't think about his mistake until Dean had grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it up.

"The hell Sam?" Dean asked, staring at the handprint.

Sam grimaced. "Uh, I can explain that."

Dean dropped the hem of the shirt. "Why didn't you tell me you mated with Gabe?" he asked, sounding offended.

"I-Wait, how do you know that's what that means?" Sam asked, looking at Dean closely.

A red flush crept up his brother's neck and he cleared his throat nervously. "I, uh, guessed?"

"You mated with Cas!" Sam said, the hammock swinging violently as he struggled to sit up.

"Dude, you've walked in on us before, you knew we were together."

"Yeah, but he's human now. No grace left, so how the hell did you two do the whole bond thing?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "We've kind of been together longer than you think," he admitted.

Sam blinked. "How long?"

Dean fidgeted for a moment. "You remember when you and I went our separate ways after Lucifer was released?" Sam nodded. "Well remember how I told you about Cas facing off against Raphael in the abandoned house, and we both thought he was probably going to die so I tried to get him laid first?"

"Yeah, you tried to buy him a hooker but it didn't end well."

"Yeah. Well I told him I wasn't going to let him die a virgin and I didn't want to break that promise," Dean finished sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ you two have had a bond that long? Even during the year at Lisa's? Wait, what about all that time we thought he was dead, after the Leviathans dragged him into the lake?"

Dean shrugs. "He suppressed so much of himself I guess he managed to suppress the bond as well," he said casually, but Sam sees the flash of pain in his eyes. "I couldn't feel him at all. I hope you never know what that's like Sam, losing that bond. I don't know how other people manage to have relationships that don't have these bonds, how we went without them for so long. It was worse than being alone, it was being empty. That's why I drank so much," he admitted.

Sam thought about how Gabriel was always present now, even when he was off in heaven or in another room he was still right there with Sam, a reassuring presence. He tried to imagine having the tie severed, not being able to feel Gabriel there anymore and he shivered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean shrugs again. "You were dealing with Lucifer hallucinations, I couldn't whine to you about missing my boyfriend."

Sam snorted. "You just called Cas your boyfriend," he said with a grin, making the conversation light again. He didn't want Dean dwelling on the past, he did that too much by himself.

"I'm telling you man, we're freaking domestic now," Dean said, taking the out. "But I mean, what am I supposed to call him? Mate? That just sounds dumb."

"'Cause boyfriend is the perfect descriptor. What about significant other?" Dean makes a face. "Ok, partner?"

"As in of the howdy variety? No thanks."

Sam grins. "Well you could always get down on one knee and call him husband?"

Dean visibly shivers. "Don't you _ever_ say that where he can here you, got me? I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that."

Sam just grins wider. They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, just sipping their beers and watching the stars. "So you two still have a bond? I mean, now that he's human?" Sam asks eventually.

"Yeah. It's a little different now, maybe not as strong as before but it's definitely still there. Right now he's feeling sleepy, I guess the ducks bored him too."

"Gabe's feeling smug, I think he just stuck it to one of his brothers."

There's another comfortable silence for a few minutes until Dean breaks it. "So why'd you asking if we still have the bond, Gabe thinking about falling?"

Sam blinks at Dean, startled. "What? No. Why, has he said something to you about it?"

"Chill Sam. No, he hasn't. I'm just meaning that we're gonna get older. And if he's all mojo'd up, he's not."

Sam frowned. "Yeah, I know. But he's keeping everyone in line up there. Things might go south if he falls. Besides, he said that with the bond I'm tethered to him, when I die my soul will still be attached to his grace."

Dean gives him a long look before he shrugs, draining the last of his bear. "Just think about what I said, ok Sammy?" he asked, getting up. He starts to head inside but stops a few feet from Sam. "By the way, you do know you can use the bond for some not so angelic things, right? I'm sure he'll come home in a hurry if you think happy thoughts, if you get my drift."

Sam gave him a bitchface. "That's disgusting Dean."

Dean laughed. "Suit yourself," he called over his shoulder as he went inside.

Sam went back to staring at the stars. He'd thought about it before, getting older while Gabriel remained the same. He didn't like the idea but he couldn't very well ask Gabriel to let go of his grace just to grow old with him. He knew Dean would feel the same, if Cas were still an angel.

Eventually his mind turned to the other thing Dean had said, about what could be done with a bond and he let a slow smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes and felt the bond, unashamedly pushing dirty thoughts through it. Within seconds he felt a shift in the air and he opened his eyes to find Gabriel peering down at him.

"Huh. Never had sex in a hammock before," Gabriel said with a grin.

No, Sam wasn't unhappy at all.


End file.
